


Regretful

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Tears, and type is tharn's, tharn is type's medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: Type would go down on his knees, hold Tharn for dear life and beg, beg and beg him to forgive him; to not leave him; to hold him tight; to never let go of him; to chase his nightmares away once again; to love him.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 393





	Regretful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this heavily based on what happened in EP 12 of tharntype, but i wanted to focus a lot on type's thoughts during everything that was happening, with a few changes that mainly revolve around type's love confession (i made it more angsty, because i'm a masochist and i love angst x'D)  
> also i took parts of the actual dialogue that happened in EP 12!  
> enjoy^^

Type was dying; with Lhong’s arms around his neck and his whole body going numb, he was sure about it. His vision was blurry and his mind in complete haze, but he didn’t mind. This was all for Tharn; for Tharn, _his Tharn_ , who chased his nightmares away; for Tharn, whom he loved with his whole heart.

 _Love; did he ever tell Tharn that he loved him?_ God, he hated this. _Was he going to die without ever telling him that he loves him?_ He doesn’t want to.

Lhong was screaming, he was screaming and when he thought he had him, Lhong took a brick in his hands.

The next moments were a haze, but he saw Tharn. Tharn was there; his warm, handsome Tharn was there and he thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ he might have a chance to tell Tharn he loves him, even if the latter won’t forgive him for breaking up with him; _thrice._

[…]

The room was silent and Tharn was treating his wounds. Did he hate him now? Was he going to take care of him and then leave him? To be honest Type deserved it. He was hot-tempered, vulgar and impulsive; a complete asshole that doesn’t even deserve an inch of Tharn’s kindness.

“Type”

Type raised his head in a haze at the sound of Tharn’s voice calling his name.

“I’m sorry”.

He was; he truly was sorry.

“You hurt me”.

Type knew it and he hated it.

“I’m sorry”.

Type had no other answer. He could only apologize and later on beg for forgiveness.

“You drove me crazy”.

Type shut his eyes; being away from Tharn this past few weeks had driven him crazy as well. He was in constant pain and his nightmares were back. He couldn’t sleep; he didn’t want to sleep because he knew he would see them and he couldn’t bear to. Tharn had always been Type's medicine; without him, he couldn't live.

“I’m sorry”.

At this point Type sounded like a broken record.

“My family was very worried”.

Oh, Type knew that all too well. P’Thorn had told him everything and he hated himself for making Tharn cry this much, when a bastard like him didn’t even deserve his tears.

“What do you want?”

Type wanted to slap himself for saying that.

“I got on my knees and begged you, but you still left me. I stopped going to class for a week. I stopped playing at P’Khong’s bar too”.

Tharn was going to leave him, wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry”.

A whisper.

“If P’Thorn hadn’t told me, I would have been clueless until now”.

Type was about to mouth another sorry, until he registered the true meaning behind Tharn’s words.

_What?_

“Damn, P’Thorn. He made a promise”.

Even though Type cursed him, in reality he was kind of grateful to P’Thorn.

“You must pay for what you did”.

He could pay Tharn back for the rest of his life, if he wanted him to.

“What do you want me to do? Should I go down on my knees and apologize?”

And Type knew he would. He would go down on his knees, hold Tharn for dear life and beg, beg and _beg_ him to forgive him; to not leave him; to hold him tight; to never let go of him; to chase his nightmares away once again; _to love him_.

“You must get back with me. And stay with me forever”.

Type’s breath stopped for a moment. Did Tharn want him back? He wanted to cry, but he saw Tharn’s face tearing up and he stopped. He was going to smile.

Type’s hands slowly reached out and rested on Tharn’s nape, as he kissed Tharn’s forehead tenderly.

“Let’s be together. Let’s be together for the rest of our lives”, Type said and it was liberating and Tharn smiled.

“You know I was hurting too, this whole time”, Type admitted while taking Tharn’s hand and placing it on his chest, against his fast-beating heart and the both of them hugged and cried in a mixture of relief and pure happiness.

[…]

Type’s whole body was sweating and he screamed; his eyes opening up wide, his breath heavy.

Tharn turned to his side and opened his eyes as well, his arms instinctively wrapped around Type’s figure.

“Type, I’m here. It’s okay. Breathe.”

Tharn had already brought Type tightly against his chest as he was trying to help his boyfriend regulate his breathing.

Type slowly turned around, still in Tharn’s embrace, locking his teary eyes with Tharn’s concerned ones.

“I love you”.

Tharn laughed.

“I love you too”.

“I had a nightmare that I died and never told you that I loved you. Oh God, what if I had really died and I never told you that I love you. I would have hated myself for not telling you those three words, when you-”

Type’s blabbering came to an end when soft lips were pressed against his, pecking his lips.

“Type, breathe”.

“Lhong was strangling me and told me that you never loved me and I was dying and I had never told you that I love you and-”

Another peck halted Type’s words.

Tharn brought one hand against Type’s face to caress his cheek and wipe the tears, that were streaming down his face, away.

“Shhh- It’s okay. I was all a nightmare. I’m here. You are here. Everything is okay.”

Type was crying harder.

“Please, baby, don’t cry… I hate seeing you cry… Please…”

Somehow Type was now straddling Tharn, kissing him in pure despair.

“Love me, Tharn”, Type begged against his lips.

Tharn was frozen on spot. He had seen Type cry because of his nightmares, but he had never seen him like this; so broken that he was afraid of touching him for fear of completely breaking him.

“Type, calm down… It’s okay… I’m not going anywhere… I’m here…”

Type kissed him again in utter desperation.

“Love me, Tharn… Kiss me… Mark me… Make me scream my love for you, so that I never forget it… Please…”

Type was begging and Tharn couldn’t say no; not when Type was proclaiming his love for him in utter need and desperation.

Quickly their positions were switched and Tharn was kissing Type in a way he had never kissed him before.

The have had sex, fucked and made love countless times, but never like this; never _this_ desperate.

Type was kissing back, his lips opening up, welcoming Tharn’s tongue in the hot cavern. Their kisses were frantic and their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Slowly Tharn’s lips had left Type’s mouth, leaving soft bites and kisses all over his neck and collarbone, sucking on the soft skin and leaving hot red marks on it.

Type was a moaning mess.

 _When did Tharn take their shirts off?_ Type couldn’t recall, but he didn’t care; not when his arms were grasping onto the exposed skin of Tharn’s back, his nails digging into the skin, leaving red trails of passion against it.

“Tharn, I love you”, he whispered against the lips that were now back to kissing his red and swollen ones, making him breathless.

Tharn bit his lower lip softly, sucking on the skin, and started chanting breathless _I love you’s_ as he started kissing his way down, from Type’s chin, to his soft neck, his collarbone and chest; letting his lips taste the intoxicating rhythm of his heart’s frenzy.

[…]

Tharn’s hands were roaming all over Type’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin against his fingertips, as he thrust deeper into him.

By that point both of them were moaning messes, kissing frantically every surface of exposed skin, chanting words of adoration and breathless _I love you’s_ to each other, until they both came in complete euphoria. Tharn's body collapsed against Type's and for a few minutes the only thing that was audible were the erratic sound of their breaths and their irregular heartbeats; their arms and limbs entangled.

[…]

They were both in each other’s arms, at that point. Type was curled up against Tharn’s chest, while Tharn’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his lips were pressing butterfly-like kisses against his nape.

“Are you okay, now?” Tharn whispered against the surface of the soft skin.

Type only hummed a yes.

“I love you so much, Type”

Type smiled as he took one of Tharn’s hands and pressed his palm against his lips.

“I love you too… I promise I won’t ever dare to leave again, even if it’s fake…”

It was now Tharn’s time to hum happily.

“I know… And know that whenever you have nightmares, I will always be there to chase and kiss them away”.


End file.
